The Blissful Bond
by SpitfireBlaze
Summary: Scootaloo, after having lost her parents in a terrible accident, meets her idol, the fast and daring, Rainbow Dash. Their daily routines quickly get switched around when the two find each other.
1. Chapter 1

It was a wonderful day out as Scootaloo, Applebloom, and Sweetie Belle went running around town, trying to find different ways that they could earn their cutie marks. They had just come out of Pinkie's shop at Sugarcube Corner, where they had gotten into another batch of baking, this time muffins for Ditsy, or as they liked to call her "Derpy." They had turned out pretty well considering the pieces of egg shell in them and the dough not rising as it should have, but that was beside the point, they hadn't gotten their cutie marks.

They finally took a rest in the square, watching the sun go down sadly. Another day and no cutie marks. Applebloom and Sweetie Belle decided to go back to their respective houses. Scootaloo said that she would as well, but that was a downright lie. She had no place to go except find a dark alley or tree and cuddle up with her sorry excuses for a blanket and a pillow.

Finally setting off with her scooter in tow, making lines in the dirt behind her, she began to weep silently, wishing that someone, any pony, could make her actually feel loved.

As she was looking down at the ground in front of her hooves with teary eyes, she bumped into the back of a sky blue pony and fell down on her flank. The other pony immediately turned and around and scolded at Scoot even before she had a chance to see who it was. "Hey watch wh-"

The sentence was cut short as she looked at Scootaloo in her sorry state. "Oh... uhm, sorry to get in your way." The sky blue pony helped Scoot up and brushed her off. As Scoot looked up to see who it was, she didn't even have to take in the rainbow coloured mane and tail for a half a second before she immediately perked up. "Rainbow Dash!"

"Heh, yea, that's me!"

"H-hey... I know it's weird and all b-but... can I stay at your place tonight?" Scoot asked nervously, some thing in her heart told her that it would work, but her brain told her that it was useless and senseless.

"Uhm..." Dash looked around to see if anypony would see her taking the small filly in her arms and whisking her up into the sky, she didn't want somepony to think she was foalnapping. After confirming nopony was, she responded happily with "Sure! Why not? It's great to actually have a fan, I'd love to reward you somehow."

Scootaloo's eyes widened, not expecting the answer. "Y-you're serious?"

"Hay, why don't you spend the entire weekend as well?" Dash replied cooly as ever, staying true to her personaility. Scoot was simply awestruck at this. Her idol, the one she dreamt about teaching her to fly, the one she knew would get a spot in the Wonderbolts soon, was actually inviting her to stay in her house, and not for just one night, but three!

Quite shakily, still overcome with the shock she agreed. "Th- that uh... sounds great!" She nodded quickly to try and hide the nervousness she felt. What if she knocked over a table or vase... or worse yet... found a way to somehow break her best young flier crown? She looked up at Dash expectantly "S-so... you can take me there right? I..." she looked down again and tears started to fall a bit more. "I don't know how to fly yet."

Dash nodded sadly as she looked at the small filly. "Yea, I can take you up to my place." Scoot dropped everything but her scooter, refusing to let go of it, it had been with her ever since the incident a few months back, and it was her only tie to her real parents. If there was anything she lost, it certainly would not be this. "Sweet! You can take my scooter too, right?"

"Sure thing, kid! Just hold on tight!"

Dash picked the small filly up and after making sure that she had a tight grip on the scooter which she loved so much, she took off into the sky, flying as fast as safely possible considering the load in which she carried in her two front hooves.

Scoot watched everything fly by with awe, she had never gone so fast in all of her life. She squeed a little bit at being carried by the rainbow maned mare in this manner. It almost felt like this mare was saving her from a lifetime of pain, misery, and sorrow and it would all be better now.

As they arrived at the cloud home high up in the sky, Dash set Scoot down gently on the front porch, which dropped off at the edge with not a single sign or anything to remind the pony that was coming out to watch their step or anything, though, for ponies that could fly, that wasn't a problem. Scoot gulped at being so high up, but knew that with a pony as fast as Rainbow Dash, even if she did fall, she would be fine. Nonetheless, Scoot opened the door and walked inside quickly, not wanting to look down the many feet that stood between her and the ground any longer.

When Scoot was inside, she took in everything around her. It was a simple place, nice and open. A bedroom merged with the living room, the only thing separating the two spaces was a step. Above the headboard, Dashs best young flier crown was mounted to the wall. The kitchen was off to the side of the living room, a bar table between the two places, which defined where one ended and the other began. It seemed the only three doors in the entire house were to the outside, a closet filled with endless odds and ends, a notable item inside being the multi-coloured dress that Dash wore to formal gatherings, and one that led to a plain, white bathroom.

Dash walked into the kitchen area as Scoot leaned her scooter on the wall.

"Need anything to eat or drink?" Dash asked, looking out to Scoot.

"Just a water will do, thanks." Scoot replied as she sat down on the couch, testing out how comfortable it was compared to the hard park benches and ground that she usually slept on.

Dash took a seat beside Scoot and handed a tall glass of water to her. "Here you go sport!" Scoot looked at the glass in awe as she took it in both hooves, not used to seeing such a delicious looking refreshment. Quickly, she swallowed almost all of it and looked up at Dash, blushing and smiling nervously, worried that she might offend her with her quick consumption.

Dash simply laughed, taking the glass from the small filly. "Boy! You're really thirsty! Let me get you some more." She went to the kitchen, poured more in from the tap, and brought the refilled glass back over along with one for herself. "Bottoms up!" Dash said enthusiastically, and together both the orange filly and the multi-coloured pony tried to drink all of their water before the other.

Amazingly, Scoot overcame Dash by a landslide. Then it hit her. "Dash... I-I need to use your bathroom... please?" Her eyes looked to the two doors she knew led somewhere, but she didn't know which led to the right place. Giggling, Dash pointed out the correct one. "That one!" Scoot rushed through the door, slamming it shut behind her. After she was done her business, she came back out, clearly relieved.

Scoot walked slowly over to the couch, wanting to spend more time with her idol before she went to sleep, but the couch was so comfy, it made her want to sleep for weeks. "D-dash... c-can you get some blankets?" She yawned loud and wide in addition. "I'm tired..."

"Sorry kid, no blankets or pillows besides what's on the bed..."

Scoot clearly looked like she had been hit with a brick, she invited her in, and then wouldn't even give her a nice place to sleep? Well, beggars couldnt be . But then, Dash suddenly added "You're sleeping with me in the bed!" Scootaloo immediately brightened up.

"Really! Oh thank you! Thanks a bunch!"

Dash smiled and came back with a kind smile. "No problem."

Dash and Scoot hopped into the bed at the same time. Scoot was hit with how comfy the bed was. It felt like the comfort of a million clouds just wrapping themselves around you gently. Dash had barely pulled the covers over the two before Scoot was asleep. Giggling silently to herself, Dash turned off the light on the nightstand and laid her head down on the pillow. "Night Scoots..."

Sleepily, the unconscious Scootaloo replied "I love you, Dash..."

Dash blushed deep as she put a hoof around the small filly. "I-I love you too, Scoots."


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Dash awoke before Scootaloo, Celestia's new day streaming in through the window. Dash unsteadily rose and trotted groggily into the kitchen. She got a pot out of a cupboard and started to make tea, hoping that the little filly would like it as well. As the water was boiling, she got out two pans and a mixing bowl. Cooking wasn't her strong point, that was more Pinkies or Applejacks thing, but the instant pancake mix and she had stored would suffice.

As she went through the routine, she went and laid back down next to the orange filly that was still huddled in the bed. Dash made sure that she did not fall back to sleep, she didn't want to burn this house up into the atmosphere all because of a simple breakfast that anypony should have been able to make. Scoot rolled over and looked at Dash with closed eyes. A smile appeared on Dash's face. "So cute..."

A small "ding!" was heard over in the kitchen and Dash got up to take the pancakes off. She did well for this being one of her first times. Just the right amount of brown, even if it was a little darker than what she saw Pinkie or AJ make.

Moving back over to the bed, Dash shook Scootaloo gently. Just above a whisper, Dash leaned down and said into her "Hey... breakfast is ready." The young filly stirred gently from her sleep, looking over her shoulder with squinted eyes at Dash. "Huh?"

"Breakfast you silly filly, I made us some!" She smiled warmly, still speaking at slightly above a whisper. The rainbow maned pony walked over to the kitchen to prepare a few plates and drinks, confident that Scoot would wake.

Scoot blinked rapidly, her eyelids opening wider each time. When she was finally accustomed to the light, she rose from the bed and walked groggily over to the kitchens bar area, taking a seat on a stool.

Dash slid a plate of pancakes over to Scoot with a large smile. "There you go kid! Eat up! I made plenty!"

"Thanks Dash!" She kept her eyes on her plate, looking at the pancakes. To anyone else, these three pancakes would have looked like a decent amount, but to this small filly, it looked like a feast. She had gone days without eating before, managing to scrounge enough bits off the ground to finally go buy an apple or two from Applejack, but that was normally all. Quickly, she picked up her fork and dug in, savoring each and every bite in her mouth. The warm syrup in her mouth was the best thing she had tasted in years.

Dash watched the young filly happily, glad that she had done so well on the pancakes. Dash turned around to the refrigerator and pulled out a gallon of apple juice. She pulled two glasses from an overhead cupboard and poured the juice in. By the time she turned to hand Scoot her glass, she was already refilling her plate.

Scoot took the glass with a smile and drank some of it to chase down the pancakes she had just devoured. This went on until all the food was gone, Dash only eating one pancake for herself. After the filly was finished, she slid from the stool and found her way to the couch. "So Dash, what are we going to do today?" Dash hadn't thought of this, but an idea immediately popped into her head. "How about the lake? I got a surprise for you there!"

"A surprise?" Scoots eyes lit up. She hadn't even been there twenty four hours and already she was receiving gifts from the best pony in Equestria!

"Yup! A surprise! What are you waiting for? Let's go!"

The young filly immediately rose from her seat and ran towards the door, she nearly forgot about the immediate drop off from the porch and took a step back from the door before she opened it. "C-carrying

me again won't be a problem... will it Dash?"

"You kiddin'? Of course not! I'll carry you all across town if I have to!"

She came up next to Scoot and lowered herself down so that she could get on easier. After Scoot got comfortable, Dash headed out the door and flew down to the lake at a nice steady pace, making sure that Scoot wouldn't fall off her back.

At the lake, Dash set Scoot down and smiled at her. "Now, can you guess what the

surprise would be?" To hint at the answer, Dash spread her wings. Scoot thought for a moment and said "You're gonna do a sonic rainboom for me that way I can get my cutie mark?" Dash simply laughed and said "No, but it does have to do with flying. Want another guess?" Scoot shook her head. "Nah, I want to know what it is right now!"

"Alright kid, I'm gonna teach you how to fly!"

"No way! No one has ever wanted to teach me how to fly before! They said I was safer here on the ground!"

"That might be true, but who ever heard of a pegasus that couldn't fly?"

Dash instructed Scoot on the way to flap her wings, how to propel herself forward, how to brake, how to ascend and descend and all of the works. It took about an hour for the entire lesson. After it was done, Scoot was ready for taking to the air.

"Just remember what I taught you, and you'll be good to go! Remember to stay over the lake in case you get tired and fall. I'll be right behind you though, just in case!" Dash watched on at the small filly took a deep breath, and jumped into the air, flapping her wings as fast as she could. Scoots managed about five seconds of air time before falling down into the shallow water at the side of the lake. "I suck! I'll never be able to fly..."

"You don't suck Scoot! You just got to practice! Go on, try it again!"

Scoot sighed and walked out of the lake, getting ready for another go.

"Try not to flap your wings so fast, you won't be getting any air resistance underneath then!"

"I can do this..." Scoot said to herself, and jumped again, following Dash's advice and flew into the air, high above the lake. "I- I'm doing it! Dash! Look!" Dash was already by her side. "Great work! Now let's try ascending first. Remember what I told you!"

Scoot nodded and tilted her wings slightly, pumping them faster as she did so, rising higher into the air.

"Nice! Now, we got turning to take care of!" Scoot twisted one of her wings, shifted her weight and did a perfect spin in the air, going back the way she came.

"Descend now, Scoots!"

Another twist of her wings and she was headed downwards, only much too quickly. She, panicked, started to flap furiously, and fell down into the lake, a large plume of water marking where she plunged in. Dash quickly flew down and swam back to shore with Scoot on her back. "Great work! You did better than I did my second time trying! I couldn't get turns or anything down!"

"You serious?"

"Yup! Totally serious, want to go again?"

"You bet I do!" And with that the two took to the skies again, both talking and laughing happily with each other as they flew.

When daylight was weakening, both moved back to the shore and sat, Dash with a foreleg around Scoot, and Scoot with a foreleg around Dash, watching the sun set. "D-dash... thanks a lot for this. It means so much."

"Don't mention it kid, I'm just helping out my number one fan is all."

Scoot blushed a deep crimson. "D-dash... could I... possibly stay longer? One weekend with you isn't anywhere near enough."

Smiling down at the small orange filly, she nodded slowly. "Of course, Scoot. Anything you need."

"Thanks, Dash... I.. I love you, Dash..." She seemed almost ashamed, to say it, but laid her head on Dash's shoulder anyway to show her affection.

"I love you too, Scoot..." Dash blushed deep, not used to saying the words. She laid her head on top of Scootaloo's gently. They sat for another hour in silence, watching well into the night as Luna brought the moon up into the sky. They finally agreed to go back to the cloud home. Both flew side by side, Dash keeping pace with Scoot during their flight.

Scoot finally felt like she had been released from her past, no longer being restricted to the ground, she could fly forever if she needed to think about things. No more abuse, no more cold nights under tree's or in alley ways... this was just what she needed.

They finally reached the house in the clouds, both climbing into bed. "Night, Scoot." Dash said.

"Night, Dash, love you..."

"Love you too..." And as they both said their words, they drifted off to sleep in each others embrace.


End file.
